


Permanent Record

by paperclip_star



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: mentions of Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip_star/pseuds/paperclip_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six gets a stern talk from Titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Record

"Titan, sir..." Strategos Six stuttered, hands wringing one another as the door slammed closed behind them. This was it.

  
Titan, the creator of all and the ruler of the universe sat before Six, his armored helmet masking the glare he'd soon be giving them.

  
"What is it, Six?" his tone was harsh and Six flinched.

  
"W-well, s-sir, I-I-I--"

  
"Spit it out already." Titan snapped and Six shook like a flag on a windy day.

  
"We've got... a problem, sir." Six said.

  
"What. Kind. Of. Problem." Titan said, his tone daring to break the even surface and come crashing down over Six.

  
"There was this girl and I-- we-- tried to help her see the light, so I had an associate put her in the Paradise machine, like we do with those we think are troubled, but my-- your associate got locked inside and was Fixed and as I opened the machine, the girl came out, spitting lava and wielding an axe and I--"

  
"How did she get in? Who was in charge of doing weapon checks on the citizens?"

  
"Eight, sir, but they said they didn't see her come in with a weapon."

  
"I'll have them taken care of, either way. What else happened?"

  
Six took a breath, "The girl was livid and she w-wasn't human, like we all thought, she was some kind of demon and she killed all the elites, aside from me, and then she killed all the other citizens in the show room."

  
"She--What?"

  
"S-s-she killed everyone, sir."

  
"And what did you do about it, Six?"

  
Six was shaking in their boots. Titan didn't sound angry, but they knew he was.

  
"Sir, I... Before I say anything, I want to tell you that I did what I did because it was in everyone's best interest! If I had died in there you wouldn't be hearing about this--!"

  
"You are not answering my question."

  
"R-right. My apologies, lord Titan." Titan dismissed them with a wave and they continued, "I didn't do anything. I... I let her go."

  
Titan took one long breath before speaking, "Tell me how you justified letting her go, again?"

  
"I-If I hadn't let her go, she would have killed me and you wouldn't have found about her. I assure you, sir, she did not kill anyone on her way out."

  
"I wouldn't have cared if she did or not." he spat, "You should have killed her, Six. My name is on the line here and you better believe that, if I could, I'd kill you right here and right now for letting her go. This is going on your permanent record, do you understand?"

  
Strategos Six would have rather been murdered by that creature than hear those words.

  
"Yes, sir. I understand." Six said quietly.

  
"Good. Now," Titan pointed to the door, "Leave."

  
Six did as they were told and left the room, grateful for being alive, but disappointed that it ruined their chances of getting into Paradise.


End file.
